


And They Were Roommates

by FrostedCherry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, be prepared, chatfic, housemate au, idk what im doing, im also bad at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedCherry/pseuds/FrostedCherry
Summary: i apologize if this updates slow, i will also be crossposting to wattpad, bc why not.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 18





	And They Were Roommates

usernames! (my friend helped with these also:)!! )

Kaede: Kaegay

Tojo: Mother

Angie: atua is watching

Tenko: SHSL Lesbian 

Miu: xx_tits_xx

Maki: die

Himiko: RealMage

Tsumugi: Smoothie

Shuichi: EmoHat

Rantaro: BigBro

Ryoma: wii sports

Kiyo: Kiyo

Gonta: BuggyBoi

Kokichi: Gremlin

Kaito: SpaceIdiot

Kiibo: Toaster


End file.
